As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In various information handling systems, the information handling system may cool or otherwise regulate a temperature of itself and its components. One or more fans may be used to help cool the information handling system by providing airflow to the information handling system and the components therein.
In certain environments, for example, data centers, cooling of information handling systems is a key concern. More and more information handling systems, such as servers, are installed in an environment without increasing the footprint of the environment. For air-cooled rack based installations of information handling systems, providing adequate airflow to the racks housing the information handling systems is an important criteria in the design and maintenance of the installations for a given environment. The design of such installations must consider maximizing the utilization of the available space within the installation environment to decrease costs while supplying efficient and sufficient airflow.
A need exists to automatically balance the airflow in an environment with installed information handling systems.